Dan v Phil
by cheshire329
Summary: Dan wins a "Dan v Phil", unknown to their audience Dan and Phil have a naughty bet about who will win.
1. Chapter 1

"Woooooooh!" Dan spun around in his chair "Put it right there!" he pointed at the empty spot on the Dan V. Phil board.

"Uhhhh, fine." sulked Phil; he slapped the xbox logo onto Dan's side of the board.

"You cheated." accused Phil playfully.

Dan giggled "really?' he asked the camera "he thinks I CHEATED", Phil smiled. "Well if you enjoyed watching me ANNIHILATE phile then make sure to subscribe to 'DanAndPhilGAMES'" said Dan and pushed the button on top of the camera to turn it off.

Dan pushed off the floor, scooting his chair back to the middle of the room in one swift movement. Phil smiled at him "You cheated" he said as he stood up and walked toward Dan. Dan smiled at Phil "whatever loser. You know the bet" Phil giggled "I know, maybe that's why I MENT to lose" he said, obviously trying to cover his embarrassment at losing. "Realy? You ment to lose?" asked Dan with a smirk. Phil turned red "yes" he lied.

Phil got on top of Dan, straddling him in the chair and kissed him on the mouth. Dan let his tongue slip inside Phil's mouth as his hands traveled down to Phil's bum. Dan let out a small moan. His hands slipped under the waistband of Phil's pants. "MMM" Phil moaned in anticipation for what was coming next. Dan smiled

"you really are eager" he joked as he fumbled with Phil's button.

"I am not" denied Phil, as he turned pink.

Just then Dan pulled his pants down, exposing his quivering cock. Dan turned pink as well

"you seem pretty excited to me" he giggled and grasped Phil's membrane.

Phil buried his face in Dan's neck, in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Dan pumped Phil's hard cock until Phil was on the edge of orgasm.  
Phil moaned loudly. Just then he felt Dan lift him up and instinctively wrapped his legs around Dan's waist. Dan stood up out of his chair and pushed Phil against the wall. Phil felt Dan's tongue on his soft pink nipples and let his head fall back against the wall with a bang.

Just then Dan let out a strange noise "ahhhuuh. Right, I can't hold you any more" He said, Phil unwrapped his legs and stood on the ground. Dan pushed him back making him topple onto the couch. Phil smiled as Dan straddled him. He let his fingers move to Dan's pants button, soon Dan's pants were around his thighs, exposing his pulsating dick. He grabbed Phil's ankles and put them on his shoulders

'ready?" he asked.

Phil nodded.

Dan slid himself into Phil's hole gently. Phil was so tight that he almost lost himself, but he held back. He rocked his hips back and forth. Phil turned his head to the side, trying to avoid Dan's steely gaze. But Dan leaned forward, causing ripples through Phil's body, he took Phil's head in his hands and turned it "look at me" he whispered centimeters from Phil's lips. Phil's eyes were filled with tears, but his cock was still hard and he was on the edge of orgasm.

Phil felt Dan's hands on his cock as Dan hit is prostate. It took everything Phil had to hold back, then Dan started pumping it. Phil moned and let his jiz fly through the air, getting the sticky fluid all over both their chests. Once Dan saw Phil's reaction to his touch he couldn't contain himself any more. He let his seed flow into Phil's perfect hole with a gasping moan.

Dan got up and sighed "I'm glad I won" he smiled.

"I told you" said Phil "I meant to lose".

"Whatever"

Dan went over to the computer. He turned on the computer, only to see that he hadn't turned off the camera, only the monitor. His face became pink and he looked over at Phil, who was still floating through ecstasy and didn't notice. Dan quickly saved the video to a different file, to watch later.

He smiled at Phil "you want to grab a bite?" he asked  
"sure"


	2. Chapter 2

Dan opened the door slowly peeking his head in then calling "Phil!" as he stepped in. Behind his back he held a big box with a red bow tied on top. Phil came out holding a bowl.

"Yha?" he said munching on Dan's cereal

"I have-" Dan stopped for a moment "Is that my cereal?" he asked  
"No…" Phil lied

"It better not be." Dan joked. He held the box out to Phil, "it's almost Christmas so."

Phil opened the box with glee. Inside he found a Japanese schoolgirl uniform and his face fell into confusion.  
" I thought we could make this Dan v Phil more exiting" explained Dan "whoever loses has to where it"  
"No" said Phil. "I'm not doing that"  
"Come on" said Dan "you that sure you'll lose?" he asked with a sly smile

"I'm not going to lose" said Phil  
"So why not agree to the bet? Or are you too much of a scaredy cat?"

"Fine! I'd love to see you in this cosplay!" said Phil

Phil lost. Dan turned off the camera and looked at Phil.  
"I'll be waiting in my room" he said with a smile.

Dan went to his room and turned on his video camera, making sure the monitor was off before Phil came in. He laid down on his bed and waited. Dan stared at Phil as he came in.  
"It fits you so well, Phil Sempi" giggled Dan as he felt his cock grow hard  
"Your such a weeb" said Phil. His face was bright red, the skirt barely covered his dick, and the top was so tight he was sure Dan could see that his nipples were hard from the cold. Dan smiled.  
"Why don't you come sit with me?" he asked Phil as he patted the spot next to him on the bed.  
Phil sat down "do I have to wear this?" asked Phil  
"Well, you were so sure you were going to win" said Dan with a smile

"Come on, it's embarrassing"  
"Oh, you look so good though" said Dan "come on" he smiled and looked lovingly into Phil's eyes

"Fine" said Phil with a slight smile.

Dan pushed Phil down so he was lying flat on the bed and pulled up his school girl shirt.

"You sure are perky" said Dan  
"It-its cold!" Phil's face was bright as could be

Phil felt Dan's soft lips on his nipples, Dan licked them, and nibbled gently, Phil felt his cock grow harder and knew that in a moment the skirt would rise exposing his hard-on. He moaned softly, letting his head fall back onto the bed.  
"I like the sound of that" said Dan sweetly.

Then he noticed Phil's boner, he bit his friends nipples as his hand moved to the cock that had lifted Phil's skirt. Dan started to pump it. Phil moaned loudly  
"Dan" he panted  
Dan let his nipples go and moved his mouth to Phil's ear "call me Dan-kun" he whispered. Phil giggled then realized Dan was serious.

Dan moved his hand to Phil's bum and started to finger him.  
"Dan!" Phil panted again, then added "Kun"  
Dan smiled and pulled Phil off his back. He moved Phil so that he was straddling Dan. Dan looked at Phil's red face and almost came right then, but he held himself back. Phil slowly lowered himself onto Dan's hard cock. He looked away from Dan as he felt Dan's dick enter his hole and small tears formed around his eyes. Dan gently grabbed his face and moved it back to look at him.  
"Just keep your eyes on me senpai" he said as he moved his hips.

Phil bounced gently. Then Dan started thrusting whenever Phil came down. The motion inside him was almost too much to bear. Dan grabbed Phil's hard cock as he thrust and pumped once again.  
Phil moaned loudly "Dan-kun" as he looked into Dan's eyes.

Dan lost it. He couldn't hold back anymore. He saw the surprise in Phil's eyes as he let his juices squirt into Phil's tight hole. "Uhhh, Phil sempi" moaned Dan. That's when Phil let it go too. He stained the schoolgirl cosplay with his seed and felt the bliss of release.

Phil dismounted Dan, and rolled onto his back next to his friend. Both the boys panted heavily. Phil looked down at himself and realized he was not only covered in sweat and seaman, he was also in a stained and too-tight SCHOOLGIRL UNIFORM.

"I'm going to take a shower." He leaned over and kissed Dan passionately on the mouth.

He got on top of Dan and whispered with a smile"next time, you get to where the dress"

Dan smiled "well, aren't you a perv" he kissed Phil on the cheek. Then Phil rolled off him onto the floor and left.  
Once Phil left the room Dan got up and went to his computer, he saved the video to a now growing file of videos that he watched often.


End file.
